Remember Our Love
by DaarkBlondiie
Summary: Quinn et Rachel racontent comment elles se sont mises ensemble. Santana et Brittany racontent leur retrouvailles. Faberry, Brittana. EN PAUSE
1. Memories Faberry part 1

Hello ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle petite fic (pas plus de trois/quatres petits chapitres) que j'avais envie d'écrire.

**/!\ **Pas pour ceux qui aiment pas le lemon (et je penses que ça n'existe pas, ici *sifflote*)_  
_

**Couples : Faberry, Brittana**

**Thème : souvenirs**

* * *

_Je m'installais sur le canapé, une boule dans la gorge. Je me demandais encore ce que je faisais ici. Pourquoi avai-je accepter sa proposition ? Pourquoi avai-je accepter son invitation ? Pourquoi ? Parce que mes sentiments avaient ressurgi, plus fort encore que cette stupide haine envers l'amour que je lui portais. Cela pouvait paraître confus, mais il faut me comprendre : depuis des années que je la détestais, je n'avais pas conscience que c'était de l'amour qui me comprimait le cœur. Étant trop froussarde quand il s'agissait de sentiments, j'avais tout fait à l'envers. Je l'avais haïs de m'attirer à ce point. Je l'avais haïs de me faire ressentir ces sentiments pour elle. Alors j'avais tout fais pour mettre de la distance entre elle et moi. Mais cela nous avais encore plus rapprocher. Je la détestais autant qu'elle me poussait à l'aimer._

_Je me levais du canapé et la rejoignis dans la cuisine. Elle était de dos, farfouillant dans son frigo. J'inspirais fortement par le nez et me rapprochais d'elle. J'attrapais ses poignets et les plaquais le long de son corp. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et se redressa vivement, collant son dos contre moi. Relachant ses poignets, j'emprisonnais sa taille de mes bras en enfouissant mon nez dans son cou. Je donnai un coup de pied dans la porte du frigo, qui se ferma lentement._

_Je sentais son pouls dans son cou. Son cœur battait rapidement. Trop rapidement pour que ce soit de la surprise. Je fermais les yeux et posais mes lèvres sur sa nuque. Un frisson parcourut sa peau. J'inspirais l'odeur douce de son parfum et glissais mon nez dans ses cheveux. Je passais une de mes mains sous son haut et dessinais de petits cercles sur la peau douce de son ventre. Je sentis ses muscles se contracter sous mon passage. Mes lèvres allèrent jusqu'à son oreille._

**__Si tu ne m'arrête pas, je ne pourrai pas le faire moi-même, _**_dis-je d'une voix rauque._

_Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, et, alors que je pensais être rejeté, elle s'approcha encore plus de moi, attirant son corp contre le mien._

**__Je n'ai aucune envie que tu arrêtes, _**_dit-elle._

_Je réprimais difficilement un frisson que sa voix rendue rauque me causa. Je posais une seconde fois ma bouche sur son cou. Ma main se trouvant sur son ventre grimpa jusqu'à la limite de son soutien-gore. Un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres, ce qui me fit perdre toute conscience. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose, la faire mienne jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je la retournais et la plaquais contre le frigo dans un même mouvement. Sans plus rien comprendre, je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassais avec tout l'amour que je lui portais._

...

**_Après, ce qu'il s'est passé, ça resteras entre votre mère et moi, **dis-je avec un sourire.

Les moues déçues de Marie et Jay me font sourire.

**_C'est pas des détails pour des enfants de dix ans, **rigolai-je. **Aller, maintenant, au lit les monstres !**

**_Quinnie, ne les appels pas comme ça, ils vont faire des cauchemars ! **me réprimande ma femme.

Je lève les yeux aux ciel et embrasse les jumeaux - portrait crachés de Rachel - avant de les envoyer se coucher.

**_C'est bien beau votre petite histoire, mais maintenant qu'on est entre adultes, on pourrait avoir la version non-censuré ? **demande Santana, malicieusement.

Je vois Rachel rougir fortement en baissant les yeux.

**_Aller, Quinnie ! **s'extasie Britt'. **On veux tout savoir, nous !**

**_Exactement ! **renchérit San' en enlaçant Britt' par la taille, avec un sourire pervers.

Je soupire fortement en essayant de dissimuler mes joues rouge.

**_Okkay, **finis-je par dire.

Brittany tape dans ses mains en sautant sur les genoux de Santana, qui essaie d'éviter que sa femme ne broit ses os des cuisses.

**_Mais à une condition, **ajoute Rachel, un peu moins écarlate. **Que vous nous raconter comment vous vous êtes retrouvées.**

Le sourire éblouissant de Britt' nous apprit qu'elles acceptaient. Et les connaissant, elles n'allaient pas faire dans le discret, oh non !

**_Aller, dites nous tout les détails, **dit Santana.

Le regard de Rachel me poussa à commencer.

* * *

Woilà la fin ! Vous en faites pas, y auras une suite, évidemment.

Prochain chapitre, lemon ;)

***DaarkBlondiie***


	2. Memories Faberry part 2

Bon, ben voici le deuxième chapitre comportant le **lemon **:D

Merci pour les reviews !

Bonne lecture et préparez la douche froide x)

***DaarkBlondiie***

* * *

_**[...]**__Je la retournais et la plaquais contre le frigo dans un même mouvement. Sans plus rien comprendre, je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassais avec tout l'amour que je lui portais. La surprise passé, je sentis ses lèvres bouger contre les miennes. Nos langues se mêlèrent, me faisant lacher un soupir de contentement. Ses mains passèrent sur mes reins, me collant encore plus contre elle. J'avais conscience de la stupidité de nos actes. Nous étions censée nous détester, nous haïr. Et voilà que nous nous embrassions à perdre haleine, comme si notre vie en dépendais. Je perdais pied petit à petit, m'éloignant de la réalité à chaques secondes._

_Mais tout ce qui semblait nous éloigner, nous rapprochais encore plus._

_Je sentis mon dos buter contre le mur derrière moi, coincé par Rachel. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent avec encore plus d'envie et de passion. Je glissai mes mains dans son dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à sa nuque. Je nouai mes doigts avec ses cheveux et collai encore plus nos bouches l'une contre l'autre. Rachel s'approcha encore plus, fondant nos corp l'un dans l'autre. Je glissai mes lèvres le long de sa machoire, m'attaquant à la peau fine de son cou, lui arrachant des petits gémissements. Ses mains tirèrent violemment mes cheveux, décollant mes lèvres de sa peau, et elle plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne avec fougue. J'entourais sa nuque de mes bras. Ses mains se plaçèrent derrière mes cuisses. Je sautai et entourai sa taille avec mes jambes, tendit qu'elle me tenait par les cuisses. J'avais de la chance de ne pas être grosse._

_Sans cesser notre baiser, elle nous conduisit à sa chambre. Je la lachais et me remise sur mes jambes. Je la fixais, lui passant tous les sentiments que j'avais renier jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Puis nos lèvres se retrouvèrent, nos langues se touchèrent avidement, nos mains carressèrent le corp de l'autre avec douceur et envie. Elle me poussa sur le lit et s'allongea sur moi, les yeux remplit de désir. La repiration saccadée, je l'attirais à moi, soudant son corp dans le mien. Ses mains passèrent sous mon haut. Décollant ma bouche de la sienne, je me redressais et retirai le tee-shirt. Elle l'empoigna et le jeta en travers de la chambre, puis fit de même avec le sien. Je parcourut sa poitrine du regard, la chaleur augmentant dans mon bas-ventre. Passant une main dans sa nuque et l'autre contre ses reins, je l'attirai et l'embrassai légèrement avec amour. _

_Elle encadra mon visage avec ses mains, les descendant dans mon cou, passant sur mes épaules. Elle fit glisser les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge sur mes bras. Me redressant une nouvelle fois sans toutefois briser notre baiser, je la sentis le dégraffer avec agiliter et me le retira. Elle me fit me rallonger sous elle sans séparer nos bouches. J'en profitais pour retirer son soutien-gorge et le jeter je ne sais où dans la pièce. Les mains de Rachel se posèrent sur ma poitrine doucement. Ses pouces effleurèrent mes tétons, les durçissant, me faisant lacher des gémissements. Ses lèvres délaissèrent les miennes et allèrent prendre la place de ses doigts sur mes seins. Sa main droite descendit le long de mon flanc, s'arrêtant sur mes hanches. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, ne sachant pas si elle devait continuer ou pas. Attrapant son visage en coupe, je liais ses lèvres aux miennes et posais une main sur la sienne sur ma hanche et retirais mon short. Elle m'aida à le retirer, ainsi que mon sous-vêtement sans cesser de nous embrasser. Je fit de même avec son pantalon et son boxer._

_Sentir sa peau d'une douceur incomparable me donnai encore plus envie d'elle, encore plus chaud._

_Pour mon plus grand bonheur, je sentis sa main se glisser entre mes jambes, me faisant gémir. Ses doigts passèrent le long de mon intimité déjà trempée, appuyant contre mon clitoris d'une délicieuse manière, m'arrachant un petit cri de plaisir._

_Je poussais un gémissement rauque en sentant deux doigts me pénétrer. Je cambrai le dos, à mesure qu'elle accélérais ses mouvements de va et viens en moi. J'avais connue l'orgasme avec des hommes, mais ce que je ressentais en ce moment était indescriptible. Le désir était décuplé, les sensations deux fois plus forte, et sentir un corp de femme nue contre le mien, en sueur, ses seins presser contre ma peau était cent fois mieux que tout le reste._

_Je gémissais de plus en plus, sentant l'orgasme arriver. Quand il me faucha, j'explosais en un cri rauque en plantant mes ongles dans les omoplates de Rachel. Essoufflée, elle s'affala à mes côté, dans mes bras, tandis que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle avec difficultée. Mon cœur battait deux fois plus vite que la normal et je me sentais... bien._

_Je me tournais vers ma brune et la fixais, puis pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes, en me mettant sur elle._

...

**_Wouah, putain c'est hot ! **s'exclame Santana. **Vous m'avez donner envie de faire l'amour à ma Britt' sur votre table !**

**_Ouais, nan, on va éviter, **ricanai-je. **On vous prêteras une chambre...****  
**

**_À demain ! **crie Britt', en entraînant San' dans la chambre d'amis.

Je secoue la tête, en proie à une crise de fous rire. Celle-là seront toujours pareil ! De vraie nympho !... en parlant de nympho, pourquoi Rachel me regarde comme ça ? Qu'est-ce... Oh !

Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je me lève et m'approche d'elle.

**_J'ai bien envie de faire pareil, **dis-je, innocement. **Pas toi ?**

****Sans un mot, elle m'empoigne la main et me tire vers notre chambre.

* * *

Voilà la fin du Faberry ! Prochain chapitre sera consacré au Brittana.

Dites moi ce que vous en penser :D

***DaarkBlondiie***


End file.
